Holy Site (Civ6)
point per turn. |adjacency_bonus = +2 from each adjacent natural wonder. +1 from each adjacent +1 from every 2 adjacent or 2 adjacent tiles. |citizen_yields_(per_citizen) =+2 |trade_yields = |technology_/_civic_required = |production_cost = 54 |maintenance = 1 |unlocks_buildings = Shrine, Temple |advance_required = Astrology }} The Holy Site is a specialty district in Civilization VI, dedicated to religious pursuits. It requires Astrology. * Effects: ** Receives Major bonus (+2) to yield for each adjacent Natural Wonder, a Standard bonus (+1) to yield for each adjacent Mountain tile, and Minor bonus (+½) to for each adjacent district tile and each adjacent unimproved Woods tile. ** +1 point per turn. ** A religion can be founded in the Holy Site. ** Religious units can be purchased in a city with a Holy Site, spawning in the Holy Site or if that's unavailable in the City Center (stacking limits permitting). ** Religious units heal in a Holy Site district and in tiles adjacent to it. ** Specialists add +2 each. ** +1 Appeal to adjacent tiles Buildings The following buildings can be constructed in a Holy Site: *Shrine *Temple **Prasat (Khmer only) **Stave Church (Norway only) *Worship building (requires the appropriate Worship Belief and a Temple), and can be bought with : **Cathedral **Dar-e Mehr **Gurdwara **Meeting House **Mosque **Pagoda **Stupa **Synagogue **Wat Projects *'Holy Site Prayers': Earns equal to 15% of used and points Strategy The Holy Site is one of the first districts available, along with the Campus. It is indispensable if you intend to found a Religion! The Holy Site is the only early game source of points (along with the Revelation Policy), which you need to earn a Great Prophet. Next, a Religion can only be Founded in a Holy Site! The alternative way to Found a Religion - building the Stonehenge Wonder - may not be viable in most cases, as it requires access to Stone and racing against other players to complete it. But the Holy Site remains important throughout the game. First, it is a major source of ; second, it is the place where you built the Special Religious buildings from Worship Beliefs; third, it is the place where you can Purchase your Religious Units. And it also provides bonuses during Theological combat for these units. And it also Heals them! All of this means that any player who considers using Religion in the game should build Holy Site Districts. In later eras, your will be important for purchasing Naturalists and Rock Bands, both important for Cultural Victory. The best place for this District depends on your proximity to Natural Wonders or if you can attain the Dance of the Aurora, Desert Folklore, or Sacred Path Pantheon. While it can be easy to sacrifice a single tile of a Natural Wonder for a Holy Site, proper placement with one of the Pantheons can net 6 ! The next best place is between Mountains, or in the middle of Woods. In the late game you even have the option to Plant Woods with your Builders to provide additional bonuses to your Holy Sites. If you intend to use this, however, remember to leave some free space for the Woods. Remember, only one worship building can be built in one particular Holy Site, and you cannot change your choice once it is built even there is a religious change of hands in the city afterwards, so make wise choices. Civilopedia entry In god-driven civilizations, it is not unknown for religious "districts" to evolve in some cities, where all the shrines, temples, monasteries, altars, churches huddle together. Often, these seem to spring up on a holy site, the place of some miracle, vision, or revelation. The holiest site in Islam, centered on the Kaaba, is one such. Jerusalem is an epicenter for holy sites. Then there's the Roman Catholic Vatican, a whole holy city built in the midst of Rome. And folk still make pilgrimages to such sites, such as the Hajj to Mecca or the Sikhs' daily prayer to visit the Golden Temple at Amritsar or the fervent wish to see the Temple Mount by the Chosen People. ru:Священное место (Civ6) Category:Religion